1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a motion assistance apparatus and/or a control method of the motion assistance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, many people may experience inconvenience and pain from joint problems, and interest in walking assistance apparatuses enabling the elderly or patients with joint problems to walk with less effort, may increase. Furthermore, walking assistance apparatuses for intensifying muscular strength of human bodies may be useful for military purposes.